Fever
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Based off the episode before Rowen is found. A spider bite leaves Cye weakened and sick. Ryo has to save Cye and Rowen now. But how? COMPLETED.


Fever  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
~~  
  
This takes place during the very beginning of the TV series. ^^; So early that they are still looking for Rowen. Hehe. This is during that episode when Dais makes that weird illusion to make Cye and Ryo fight each other.  
  
~~  
  
Cye ran behind Ryo, he was beginning to fall behind. ::Why am I so tired?::  
  
"Come on Cye, dude don't forget Dais has Rowen. We have to save him." Ryo quickened his pace not noticing Cye falling behind.  
  
Yulie saw it but his warning to Ryo was too late. Cye fell to the ground not moving. "CYE!!" Yulie hopped off White Blaze's back and ran over to his friend. "Wake up Cye."  
  
Ryo stopped he heard a shout. He turned around to see the youngest of the Ronin team, as Mia had called it, on the ground not moving. "Yulie what happened?"  
  
Yulie looked up tears hanging like prisms in his eyes, "Cye won't get up."  
  
Ryo knelt down pulling Cye into his arms. He felt heat coming from Cye, "Yulie stay away from him He's caught a fever."  
  
"Is he going to be ok Ryo?"  
  
Ryo didn't look at Yulie directly, "I..I don't know.."  
  
Cye moaned weakly opening his eyes. He saw red sub-armor. "W..wot?"  
  
"It's ok Cye. You just blacked out. You have a fever bud." Ryo noticed a swollen bite on Cye's neck. "No wonder he's got a fever. Cye you were bitten by spider."  
  
"Kento.."  
  
"Cye, Kento's not here right now…" Ryo was worried, the spider bit was obviously poisonous and Cye was beginning to sound delirious.  
  
The British Ronin was confused. Why was Ryo so worried about him? "Got…to..get..Rowen.."  
  
Ryo knew Cye was right. But did he really want to drag Cye with him? "Ok.." He turned to Yulie go get this cloth wet."  
  
Yulie obeyed and a few minutes later came back, "Here,"  
  
"Thank you. Cye this is going to be cold." Ryo placed the wet cloth on Cye's burning forehead. The British Ronin squirmed weakly, "Stop it Cye. This is going to bring down your fever."  
  
In the jeep Sage felt a sudden jolt of pain. He put a hand to his head to try and ease the pain.  
  
"Sage?" Mia looked voer and noticed Sage holding his forehead.  
  
"Cye's hurt."  
  
Kento dropped his burger and leaned forward, "What's wrong with my buddy?"  
  
"He has a fever."  
  
"Where did her get a fever?"  
  
Sage closed his eyes and meditated a picture of Cye appeared. "It's a spider bite."  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kento exclaimed. He was so worried about his best friend that he no longer had a craving for food. "Hang in there Cye, Kento is coming."  
  
Dais watched Ryo and Cye amused, "That's it Wild Fire. Waste all of your energy. You can't heal him so give up. He's going to die no matter what you do."  
  
"You had better be right Dais." Talpa's voice boomed.  
  
"Your life depends on it. Remember that!" Then Talpa disappeared.  
  
Dais gulped silently then turned his attention back to the two Ronin Warriors.  
  
Ryo had decided to carry the sick Ronin to Shingi. "We're almost there Cye."  
  
Cye nodded dazedly, his sea-green eyes had glazed over.  
  
"So Cye how old are you? I'm 16 going on 17 soon."  
  
Cye took a moment then quietly answered, "12…"  
  
"Just 12!! I thought you were at least 14." Ryo couldn't believe that someone that young could fight something like the Dynasty. "I wish we could talk to the others some how. Sage would know how to treat you."  
  
As if on cue Sage's voice boomed in his head, ::Ryo..::  
  
Ryo nearly dropped Cye, ::What the…Sage?!?!::  
  
::Yes::  
  
::How did you do that?::  
  
::Um to be honest I don't know..::  
  
Ryo sweat dropped, ::You did it but you don't know?!?:: He thought for a minute, ::How is that possible.::  
  
::Ryo shut up and listen. Geez you're as bad as Kento. How is Cye??::  
  
::He's pretty bad off dude. One of Dais's spider's took a chunk out of his neck. Now I'm guessing that it's infectected because he has a fever.::  
  
::Next spring you come to you need to wash it out. Then tie a cloth of some sort around it. Then we'll meet you in Shingi.::  
  
::Ok…:: Ryo shook his head trying to get rid of the strange feeling Sage had left when he let go.. "Yowza..Dude that was the weirdest experience of my life."  
  
A few minutes later Ryo found a spring and he laid Cye down next to it. He took the cloth and wet it, then after washing the bite out he wrapped the cloth around Cye's neck. "Can you still breathe Cye?"  
  
Cye nodded whimpering a little. The water had stung when Ryo washed his wound out.  
  
He felt so tired all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Ryo, Cye's falling asleep." Ryo had told Yulie that his job was to make sure Cye didn't doze off and Yulie was doing it perfectly.  
  
"No dude. Sorry no sleeping. If you do we might not get you back."  
  
"Ryo what do we do now?"  
  
Ryo looked up to his young friend, "We wait Yulie. We've already moved enough, Cye needs to rest."  
  
Yulie sat down looking at Cye, he was scared but he didn't want to show it, "Hold on Cye, Sage will heal you.." Nervously the boy looked up to Ryo, "Right Ryo?"  
  
Ryo nodded cuddling Cye gently, he felt like he to protect two people now., He now knew why Kento always protected Cye, Cye was so innocent. Cye groaned, all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
The Jeep finally stopped and Kento climbed over Sage and jumped out, "CYE!!"  
  
Ryo looked up and let out a sigh of relief, "Finally!! Cye they're here."  
  
Cye felt himself be picked up and cuddled by strong arms. It was Kento, weakly Cye put his arms around the Warrior of Hardrock's neck, "Kento…"  
  
"Yes Cye it's ok." Kento looked up to Sage, "Can you heal him?"  
  
Sage kneeled down beside the two, "I'm going to try Kento. Just relax Cye."  
  
Cye felt soft hands touch the spider bite then a warm wave of heat flowed through him, he all of a sudden felt tired.  
  
Sage healed the bite and put Cye to sleep. He put a hand to Cye's forehead. "He'll have fever for awhile but he should be fine."  
  
Mia sighed, "I wonder where Rowen is?"  
  
Kay I am going to end it here because I think you know the rest. ^_^  
  
End Story  
  
~~~  
  
*looks at the TV and back at the computer* Burt Ward is sooo hot as Robin…*grins dreamily..* Hehe..hope ya liked this story.  
  
Please R/R  
  
~~~ 


End file.
